Sussie
Sussie is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a student in Miss Simian's class. Appearance Sussie is a chinikin with googly eyes which she can take off and put on any time (as shown in "The Voice" and "The Weirdo"). She wears a blue plaid dress with white shoes. She is completely bald. Personality Sussie is shown to be a little odd and somewhat obnoxious. In "The Ghost," she spits out her hot cocoa because of Gumball's bad breath, and in "The Party," Penny and Masami give her annoyed looks because of her sloppy eating habits. She apparently likes eating, a trait that can be seen throughout Rachel's entire party. In "The Pony," she is shown to be rich. She also tends to talk a lot, as shown in "The Words." Despite this, Sussie is apparently good friends with some of the cheerleaders, since she was sitting with them in "The Party." In "The Bet," Miss Simian refers to her as a freak. Despite her oddness, Sussie can also be surprisingly profound as seen in "The Question," where she was the only character to give Gumball and Darwin a proper answer to what the meaning of life is. She is also unaware of bullying, as in "The Weirdo," she thinks Julius gave her chewed bubblegum as a gift, and thanked him for it. She seems oblivious to the fact that people judge her, and does whatever she feels like doing. Despite others viewing her as strange and weird, Sussie does not care as she desires to live her life to the fullest and not worry about how people perceive her. This is first evidenced in the episode "The Question" where she tells Gumball and Darwin that the search for the meaning of life gives life meaning and that it is simply important to enjoy life by doing what makes a person feel happy. She also helps Gumball and Darwin see things from her perspective in "The Weirdo", demonstrating a more creative and insightful side to her personality. She is also very friendly and appreciative, giving gifts to her classmates and friends as a sign of friendship, kindness, and so they can also see things from her point of view in "The Weirdo". Relationship Enemies Trivia *Sussie is actually a chin (see first image in the gallery). This style of character is called a chinikin. However, many people confuse her for a thumb or a potato. *In an early storyboard drawing for "The Quest," Sussie was originally going to be the one throwing Anais' doll around with Tobias, but for some reason, the storyboard artists switched her with Carrie. *Sussie is performed by Ben Bocquelet's girlfriend, Aurelie Charbonnier. British comedian Fergus Craig provided the voice of Sussie until "The Weirdo", when Charbonnier herself took up the role, while Ben Bocquelet provides the wails, screams, and laughs. **For the reason above, Sussie is one of Ben's favorite characters, and because Ben finds Sussie "elusive and funny." *On Gumball's date list paper in "The Party," Sussie's name is spelt as "Susy." *She is the sixth Elmore Junior High student who didn't first appear in "The Third." The first three were Colin, who first appeared in "The End", Felix, who first appeared in "The Quest," Anais, who first appeared in "The Responsible," and Gumball Darwin, who first appeared in "The DVD." *Sussie is filmed by having Aurelie lay down on something, like a bed, against a green screen with her head upside down between it, and her chin being the only thing seen, as her head is covered with Sussie's clothes and body. *Her name is erroneously spelt as "Saucy" in the closed captions for "The Party." *While Sussie does not have a profile on the American website, on the Japanese website, she does. Her profile can be viewed here. *In "The Bros," it is revealed that she loves chicken skins when Penny gives her some. *In "The Question," it is revealed that she behaves the way she does intentionally in her attempt to live life to the fullest. **Although, according to "The Origins: Part Two," Sussie was quite intelligent as an infant, but her parents accidentally dropped her on the ground, unfortunately causing her to have mild mental retardation, which contradicts Sussie's reasoning in "The Question." *In Season 1, she is slightly taller than Tobias. In Season 2 onwards, she is the same size as Miss Simian. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Puppets Category:TAWOG Characters